Japanese-Franco War
The Declaration and Early stages of the war. The Japanese-Franco War was an offensive war that was declared on 2nd of June 2018 by the Japanese Republic. Previous Concurrent Next Details Conflict Date Place Outcome Combatants Commanders Strength Casualties Civilian casualties The war began at around 11PM GMT with a chat alert that announced that Duke Angloism had began to invade the French Capital of Lyon. Many players speculated as to why the war was declared but eventually Heat1804 provided a statement saying "Greed invited Jot to the town which indicates a sweaty Indian gay man" This would however contradict the war against France as CorruptedGreed is the Leader of Spain. At the beginning of the fighting, Japan managed to kill TumblrArgument, Sxcciety and Offical_Onion, several times, but never managed to capture a plot from the French Mainland. A while later, ExpoFerensElite would capture a plot from the Japanese Capital, Osaka. The Battles in Europe Two main battles occured during this war, the Battle of Lyon and the Battle of Madrid. Both of which were attacked by Japanese soldiers lead by Angloism, the Shogun of Japan. The first skirmish was in Lyon and eventually developed into a full frontal assault involving French, Spanish and Canadian Military forces against Japanese Forces. TumblrArgument, the leader of France, manged to successfully defend while Sxcciety fought a group of soldiers and successfully escaped. Whilst this fighting was going on, ExpoferensELITE successfully flagged the Japanese outpost near Normandy, which would cut off all manor of Japanese travel to Europe. Canadian, French, German, and Spanish soldiers all went to Lyon where the Japanese were finally detered. The final Japanese soldiers left once ExpoferensELITE flagged Osaka, the capital of the Japanese Republic. After the Battle of Lyon, the remaining Japanese forces who set home in Europe returned and began the Battle of Madrid. They were met with fierce opposition by CorruptedGreed, the King of Spain and Mayor of Madrid. After a brutal chase by forces of the Quadruple Alliance, Heat1804 was captured and killed further lowering the Japanese morale. Meanwhile in Madrid, French, Spanish, and Canadian forces battled with Shogun Angloism and his army where the Japanese suffered defeat. Finally, after losing so much gold, suffering many casualties and lost battles, the Japanese retreated to Osaka to prepare for a French attack. The Banning of Genrii The Player known as Genrii, was banned by BathingAnApe for switching sides during the war. The Mayor of Upernavik stated that although switching sides during the war is illegal, it was a "Betrayal" and therefore argued that he shouldn't be banned. However, he was subsequently banned for two days and Japanese Morale dropped as a result with losses becoming more frequent across the Republic. Japan asked for a treaty with the French, to which the French declined and continued the fighting. American Intervention and Japanese War-logging Optiv, the current Mayor of Florida, Began to attack the Japanese troops in France and scored mutliple kills on Japanese soldiers. Soon After, members of the Japanese Republic left the server which made them ineligible to be attacked by the Quadruple Alliance (The Japanese Republic would disband once Angloism logged back in.) However, Angloism stated that Japan had not surrendered and that many more Japanese members were ready with god sets to strike back at the French. Peace Treaty On the 6th June 2018, TumblrArgument stated that the war with Japan had ended with no clear victor, resulting in a white peace.